Red Moon Rising
by Abysswalker Artorias
Summary: Akuto may have destroyed God but his adventure is far from over, especially with two new exchange students arriving on the first day of the semester. Not to mention a new faceless menace has been harassing people at the academy, and maybe these new kids know more than they are letting on. My continuation based off the anime, and also OCs. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Demon King Daimao so don't sue me!

Red Moon Rising

It was the first day of the new semester and everyone was feeling a bit down in the dumps. Another long period of schooling and learning with the first of the few breaks they had so far off. "Okay class we have two new exchange students who will be joining us for this semester! So please all of you give them a warm welcome when they arrive, which should be any moment now." Ms. Tori announced with a clap of her hands just as there was a meek knock at the door, followed by the excited and suspicious whispers of the students.

"Geez, how can these guys already judge people who haven't even walked in the door?" Hattori thought quietly to herself. Ms. Tori opened the door for the new students and in walked a young woman and man. They appeared to be related, maybe even twins. The girl was about five feet four inches tall and roughly one hundred and ten pounds. She had silky black hair that went to the small of her back and shining gray eyes full of light. The guy had a messy head of black hair and gray eyes like the girl, except his seem more cold and distant. He appeared to be about five foot seven inches tall and was probably about one hundred and thirty pounds. Everyone got a lot of weird vibes from him though.

"Would you two care to introduce yourselves to the class?" Ms. Tori asked and the girl shyly walked into the center of the room, much to the approval of the guys. A beautiful, exotic girl in their homeroom. They were practically drooling all over her, but what they didn't notice was that the new guy was glaring at each and everyone of them.

"Umm hi everyone. I'm Akemi Nagamoto and this is my twin brother Shinku." Shinku casually threw up his hand in a wave.

"Thank you for that wonderful and prompt introduction. Now let's see if we can find you two some seats. Hmm...Akemi you can take the empty seat next to Hattori, and..." Ms. Tori trailed off, looking for a seat. "Well looks like I need to get another desk in here by tomorrow." Ms. Tori said with a sigh. "But for now you'll have to take Akuto's seat in the back." She pointed to the lone seat in the back to which Shinku simply nodded. "Speaking of Akuto, where is he? Along with korone and Keena as well?"

"Akuto did tell me yesterday that he wasn't feeling very well, so he's probably in his dorm. Keena's rarely in class, and as to korone..." Hattori explained with a shrug. Ms. Tori dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand as Akuto walked in with a late pass.

"I hope you will excuse my tardiness, but someone thought it would be funny to keep me up all night." Akuto explained with a sigh, wondering why Korone always chose to mess with him at the strangest of times. He went to sit down and found his seat taken. "You must be the new kid, well you are kind of in my seat so..." Akuto trailed off, not sure if he should elaborate more or not.

"Well if you want me to get up, just say so." Shinku said and propped his feet on the desk. Akuto looked a little irritated.

"Okay, get up." Akuto was trying really hard right now to not let this guy get to him.

"That doesn't sound like please to me." Shinku said, cupping his hand to his ear.

"Get up, please." Akuto said through gritted teeth, this newbie was getting on his nerves.

"No, I rather like it back here. You can just sit on the floor or something." Shinku put his hands behind his head and leaned back as far as the chair would allow. Akuto looked around for support from anybody and received the cold shoulder, Hattori simply shrugged unsure of how to help him.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get up, otherwise things will go very poorly for you." Akuto started counting while Shinku seemed unimpressed. Akuto grabbed him out of the chair and tossed him at the back wall. There was a collective gasp of shock from the crowd, normally Akuto resorted to violence only as a last resort. Shinku got up and dusted himself off, but he didn't seem angry or embarrassed. He simply shrugged and sat down on the floor.

Akemi and Shinku soon found themselves at lunch. "So where should we sit?" Akemi asked, looking around nervously. Shinku steered here through the crowds until they found an empty table near the back of the cafeteria. Shinku also refused to let any guy sit next to Akemi, she hadn't yet taken notice of her growing popularity but he felt like he needed to protect his little sister. Even if he was just a few seconds older than her. Hattori approached them.

"You guys wanna come sit with me and my friends?" Hattori asked. Shinku shrugged and Akemi nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, we'd like that." Akemi said, beaming at her. Akemi and Hattori had gotten to talk a little in homeroom this morning and really hit it off. "But are you sure you want to hang out with us new kids?"

"Why wouldn't I, because you're new? That doesn't matter to me." Hattori said with a smile.

"Finally somebody who speaks a little sense around here. I'm Shinku Nagamoto, but you can call me Shinku." He extended his hand to her, his eyes lighting up. She was a little surprised, which caught her off guard. But she shook his hand nonetheless. "You have no idea how nice it is to finally meet someone who judges us based on who we are, not what we look like. It's like a breath of fresh air." Hattori had a confused smile on her face as she led them over to where she usually sat. Of course Akuto was sitting there and Shinku blinked. "Oh great, this guy." Shinku muttered under his breath.

"Oh don't mind him. We're so used to being judged and keeping to ourselves that I think he might have forgotten how to speak like a normal person." Akemi said with a giggle, causing Hattori to laugh. Shinku threw up his hands apologetically as the three of them sat down.

"You know what, you guys should come hang out with us sometime. You can even stop by tomorrow if you are not feeling too drained after your big first day." Hattori offered.

"What like a party Hattori? Where are we going to throw a party?" Akuto asked. Hattori whispered something in his ear and realization dawned in his eyes.

"Yeah that sounds great! We'll be there tomorrow." Akemi said, radiating with happiness. "This first day of school is going so great!" She thought to herself.

"Sure, it'll be nice to meet some new people." Shinku said, though he clearly wasn't to keen on hanging out with Akuto.

"Oh I'm sure everyone would love to meet you!" The words shot out of Hattori's mouth at mach speed and the two barely understood her.

"Sounds great!" Akemi said while Shinku glared at Akuto who pretended not to notice.

"Great, I'll see you guys later!" Hattori left them just a few minutes before lunch ended.

School was finally out and the sun was quickly descending below the horizon. Akemi was heading to the girl's dorm alone. "Today couldn't have gone any better." She said to herself in a sing song voice.

"Not so fast there. Today could get a lot better for a lot of people. All we need is a little help from you." A bunch of shady looking characters had surrounded her. Akemi looked terrified, she had never been exposed to a situation like this. They were just about to make their move when one of them cried out in pain as a sickening crunch was heard. Three more of them dropped to the ground under similar circumstances.

"But the Demon King was supposed to be out sick today!" The last thug standing was looking around as though his life was on the line. He quickly fell to the ground, his legs cracking and blood flying. Akemi looked to her savior. His eyes were a deep amethyst color and he had tousled brown hair. He walked over to her and offered a hand.

"Are you alright? I'm Akuto Sai, but you can call me Akuto" He said with a smile on his face. She was just about to take his hand and pull herself up when she heard her brother's voice.

"Get away from my sister!" Shinku's punch was stopped when Akuto grabbed his fist.

"Whoa, just calm down. I was just" He was cut off when Shinku punched his stomach.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't even know you. I was just trying to" Shinku unleashed a frenzy of attacks. He was seeing everything through a red haze. Akuto skillfully dodged just about every one of them and then he reached his limit. "Who does this guy think he is?" Akuto thought as he punched him right under his ribs, winding Shinku. "Sorry about that, but you refused to listen to me. I had to do something." Akemi ran to her brother.

"Why don't you ever follow your own advice, he was helping me!" Akemi slapped him right before she hugged him, "But I know you were just doing what you thought was right."She then turned to look at her savior Akuto. She absentmindedly pushed her index fingers together and shuffled her feet. "Thanks for uh...saving me." Shinku seemed to have recovered but held his chest with one hand, and offered the other to Akuto.

"Sorry about that, it just looked kind of strange. A bunch of injured guys, my sister, and you walking toward her. I felt like I needed to step in. Hope you can forgive me, I'm Shinku Nagamoto, and that's my sister Akemi." Akuto gladly shook his hand.

"No it was a perfectly normal response, I get it. I'm Akuto Sai, nice to finally meet you two. Sorry about earlier again, goodnight." The sun had finally set, marking the end of their first day, but the beginning of many more to come. Akemi was passed out on her bed, drained after this crazy day. Shinku was wide awake, lost in his thoughts while he stared at the ceiling.

"Well I hope you weren't expecting a welcome party, because there is no one here." Akuto told the others before ushering them inside his room. It was strange because he remembered Hattori saying she was going to get everyone and surprise Akemi and Shinku. "Hmm, I bet that they are there. Yeah that's got to be where they went, come on follow me." He opened his desk drawer and there was a magic sign in there. He jumped and went right through it with no hesitation. Akemi looked at Shinku with a little apprehension. Shinku merely shrugged before jumping in himself, he had an inkling of where they might end up. Akemi took a deep breath and took a moment to collect herself, before following the others. Akemi ended up landing right on top of Shinku who was standing there, taking in all the scenery. It was a fortress, underground. He remembered almost immediately.

"The Demon King's estate, right?" He asked Akuto.

"Yes this would be it, although it's not as lively as it used to be." He sighed sadly, remembering his fallen friend and the only gift he had ever given them. "Come on!" He went off into the castle, practically abandoning the twins who were still a little in awe of their current surroundings.

"You know what this means Akemi? We're talking to the Demon King right now, and you were saved by the Demon King." Shinku finally got up and assisted his sister.

"Well then everybody needs to stop making him look so bad. He doesn't seem like such a mean guy, after all you picked a fight with him and he let you live." Shinku nodded in agreement.

"Yeah everybody really blew this whole Demon King nonsense way out of proportion. But enough of that, we better hurry or we'll get left behind. The inside was very labyrinthian and confusing. "Great, just great. We somehow managed to get lost."

"It's not all bad, I mean what if they were planning to surprise us?" Akemi said, a smile slowly creeping up on her face. Shinku was just about to comment how stupid that sounded when they walked into a big, open room that was utterly dark. Akemi and Shinku looked around, trying to pierce the darkness when, "SURPRISE! WELCOME TO THE ACADEMY!" Akuto, Hattori, and a bunch of other people were there that they didn't even recognize.

"I get the feeling this is a strange place isn't it?" Shinku asked his sister. She shrugged and went to join the party. "Might as well have some fun though." Shinku could just tell it was going to be one crazy semester.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Demon King Daimao

Chapter Two

Class 1-A was outside, practicing their mana control once again. Mana's nature had completely changed since Akuto destroyed God, but of course nobody remembered that other than Akuto and company. So everyone, even some teachers had trouble controlling their now unregulated mana. Akuto was now especially careful, knowing that if he ever exerted his full power he would share the same fate as Peterhausen. Akuto and Hattori paired up again, Hattori trying to use this time to get closer to Akuto. But no one was really paying much attention to them, instead watching Shinku and Akemi. Instead of a normal light blue magical orb, their's was a deep crimson. "Akuto pay attention!" Hattori yelled as she threw the orb at him. He barely managed to grab it before it would have hit the ground and who knows what kind of reaction that could have caused.

"Sorry it's just that, well don't you find it weird that their's is crimson while everyone else has a light blue one like ours? And come to think of it did anyone even see them even make that mana orb?" Akuto was watching them intently as they tossed the crimson orb around. Akemi tossed it to Shinku with just a little too much oomph behind it and everyone gasped as they expantantly awaited for some sort of reaction. But when it hit Shinku it merely splattered all over his clothes as a liquid, staining them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought we could try and step it up, but I guess I should have warned you first." Akemi looked deeply embarrassed, but Shinku just laughed. "Here, I'll make another one, be right back." She went to go find Ms. Tori when Akuto walked over.

"Why not take ours? Here, catch." He tossed it to Akemi before either of the twins could stop him. Akemi braced herself for a massive explosion, Hattori had told her numerous stories involving her getting blown up by Akuto on 'accident' or because of a 'misunderstanding.'

"No! Akuto don't!" Shinku tried to get to his sister, but the orb was faster and it was followed by a massive, thundering explosion. It knocked a lot of people off of their feet or pinned them to the ground. Hattori found it a little crazy that she had survived two of those in one day, seeing it from the outside really put it into perspective. After the blast cleared, Akemi was revealed to be in a murky crimson shell of mana. She quickly dispelled it and the shell fell back to the ground as more red liquid.

"Did you really need to blow up another girl, Akuto? I mean honestly." Hattori was shaking her head, thinking about how impulsive and reckless Akuto was at times. He waved his hands and desperately tried to apologize.

"No! I didn't mean for that explosion to happen! I thought she would have caught it, but I'm so very sorry." Akemi looked fine, except for the terrified look on her face.

"Okay class, that's enough practice for today. Seeing as how now we don't have a place to practice." Ms. Tori said that last part to herself as Shinku led Akemi away, making a nuisance of himself by being a big brother.

"Why did you blow up Akemi? You really need more practice when dealing with women and delicate situations." Korone told Akuto as he moped in his room. "I can help you with that." Korone pushed her chest against his back. Akuto shot away from here.

"Korone stop acting like this! I'm not having women troubles!" Akuto never ever did understand the motives of his mysterious ex-surveliiance agent.

"You know that lying isn't your strongpoint Akuto and this is my proof that you don't handle these types of situations very well. I bet even those bloodwalker twins have more etiquette and subtlety than you." Korone said, spreading her hands in exasperation with a completely straight face.

"How wou...Wait! What did you call them?" He was immediately curious.

"Oh, I see you are more interested than Akemi than me. i see how it is." She crossed her arms.

"Are you playing with me, right now?" Korone shook her head. "Well than tell me what you just called them."

"Bloodwalkers. I thought you knew, they are the only two students here who have the crimson mana." Korone explained.

"Hmm, I was wondering about that. But I suppose I should apologize for my ignorance." Akuto sat up and left with Korone following close behind.

"Well you fared a lot better than me on my first day." Hattori said with a laugh to Akemi. They were chatting in Hattori's room. Akemi was awestruck when she saw all the weapons in her room.

"Oh my gosh, they're all so beautiful!" She asked Hattori if she could take a closer look at one in particular.

"Just don't cut your, or me, or anything for that matter." Hattori warned her.

"Don't worry, this isn't my first time around a blade you know." Akemi said, taking the katana out of it's saya very carefully. "Oh Hattori I'm so jealous, but I would just want to keep these as displays. I would never use a blade though, neither would Shinku."

"Speaking of your brother, why is he so..." Hattori trailed off, not sure whether she had any place in this topic.

"Overprotective. I think it's because he always sees me as the younger, less machure sister and he had to be the protective big brother. But it's sometimes suffocating, ya know. That's why it's so nice to have other friends." She said with a huge smile that practically went ear to ear as she replaced the sword in it's sheath.

"So what's this about you guys not using blades?" Hattori asked, trying to change the subject. It felt kind of wrong to be in their family business already.

"We don't need one, and in most cases it's better for one of us to get hurt." She explained as though it were perfectly normal.

"WHAT! You're saying you would rather get stabbed than use a sword?!" Hattori questioned this girl's sanity. Akemi merely nodded.

"Well yeah. Oh wait, let me back up. You weren't at our introduction ceremony, so I should have known you don't know what we are. So my brother and I are bloodwalkers and well the name says a lot about us. We need some kind of blood to perform anything with our powers because we can only manipulate the mana that's in blood, like earlier today that little crimson orb was actually a ball of blood." She had a completely straight face on, which slightly frightened Hattori.

"But where'd you get the blood?" Hattori asked hesitantly.

"Well first we try to see if there is any just laying around for one reason or another, otherwise we have to use our own. So our powers come at a price, but it's for the best. Keeps us in check and makes sure we're not reckless or stupid." Akemi finally put the sword back on it's stand. "Well I think I'll be heading off to bed, goodnight!" Akemi excused herself and went back to her own room.

Akuto and Korone spotted someone taking a little night stroll. "Korone, can you identify who it is?" Akuto whispered.

"I can only tell that they use mana, but it's a peculiar reading." The person walking was already out of sight. "Their mana is gone, or I can't track them anymore."

"How strange, but we're not out here because of that. Now Korone you should probably lead the way, it will arouse suspicion if I head in there first." Korone nodded.

"It must be because you're such a pervert, or maybe because you can't really talk to women." Korone led the way to Akemi's room.

"Anyone home?" Akuto asked, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute." Akemi opened the door in nothing but a towel. Akuto recoiled back in surprise.

"Case and point." Korone said with a straight face.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Akuto couldn't help but steal a glance at her glistening form.

"Oh ijustwantedtosayIwassorryforearlier!" He blurted out when he got an eyeful before turning his back to her.

"Uh, what? Next time slow down." Akemi was really confused.

"I wanted to apologize for nearly blowing you up earlier, so I'm deeply sorry." He quickly bowed to her and left the women's dorm.

"What's wrong with him Korone?" Akemi asked, drying her hair.

"I don't think he could stand being around a seminaked woman for that long." Korone muttered before following Akuto, leaving Akemi to simply shrug and close her door. On his way back to his room, Akuto spotted a determined looking Shinku in the distance. Shinku was running and looking at the ground in front of him, but Akuto couldn't spot anything abnormal under the moonlight.

"I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep."

The whole school was in an uproar the next day. "Five students were assualted last night, by presumably the same person or group of people. They weren't critically injured, but I don't think they wanted to kill anybody. It was three boys and two girls all had their achilles tendons cut on both feet and a BL was written on the back of their hands." Korone explained to everybody at lunch.

"That's terrible. Won't the student council step in?" Akemi asked, losing her appetite.

"Well they better, because from what I've heard these injuries were just like some 'isolated incidents' that have been going on since this semester began." Hattori said.

"Akuto Sai, please report to the student council room immediately." The loudspeaker announced, as if on que.

"Strange coincidence, but looks like they will have the discipline committee on this one. I'll see you guys in a little bit." Akuto said before promptly excusing himself.

"Akuto as the only member of the discipline committee, we need you to find the culprit or culprits behind these attacks and capture them. Every attack reported has occurred during afterschool hours, so plan accordingly. We all expect the best out of you, Demon King." Lily Shiraishi winked before spinning her chair around.

"Hmm if I'm going to catch whoever is doing this, I might need some help. But who to turn to...?" Akuto trailed off before his eyes lit up. "Of course, Ms. Eto!"

"Nope, I'm afraid I don't have anything to help you catch this mystery assailant. All my research has backfired or led to nothing." Fujiko Eto looked like her whole world crashed down when she admitted she wasn't able to help Akuto. After Akuto left, she scolded herself furiously. "This was important and Akuto needed you! And what were you able to do, nothing!"

"So Hattori will you help me? We'll be looking for them as soon as the sun sets." Akuto asked Hattori, knowing that he sense of justice would probably overpower every other emotion.

"Yeah I can help." Hattori seemed pretty calm on the outside. "This is your chance Junko, it will be just you and Akuto. All alone in the night." She shook her head, what was she thinking.

"Great, that makes three of us. I wonder if the twins will help." Hattori had forgotten that Korone still stalked Akuto to this day and her hope were dashed, but she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

"So will you help us catch whoever is doing this?" Akuto asked, wondering what kind of response he would get.

"I'm busy tonight." Shinku told them, shutting the door before they could say more.

"Well there's just one other person left to ask, seeing as Hiroshi still isn't here." Akuto knocked on Akemi's door. "Sorry to bother you, but I have a favor to ask of you Akemi."

"What kind of favor?" She looked at Hattori and Korone, searching their faces for clues. But her search yielded nothing.

"We're going to be trying to capture the person or persons responsible for these recent attacks that are going on, and we wanted you to come help."

"Sure, it'll be so much fun! Just let me get dressed first."

They were watching all major paths into and out of the school. They all knew the plan, if you saw anyone out after hours get them. If they ran call for backup. But it was into the long hours of the night before any action occurred. They heard a cry of agony and the four of them converged on the position. They found an unconscious student with a slashed achilles and BL written in blood on his hand. "Whoever they are, they are very fast or very stealthy." Akuto pointed out. They heard another wail of pain and found the same thing. "We'll never catch whoever like this, they are just toying with us." That's when their luck changed, instead of the shout of pain they heard signs of a struggle. When they ran to the scene, they saw Shinku locked in a vicious duel with a masked person. Their mask was pure white with nothing identifiable on it and their hooded coat was a light gray color. The masked attacker got distracted when the four of them arrived on the scene, just long enough for Shinku to draw blood. But the person quickly disappeared into the moonless night.

"Akemi, you know what to do." Shinku said, holding his side. There was a puncture wound there, but Shinku told them it wasn't deep and he would be fine. Akemi dipped her fingers in the small pool of blood before tasting it, she then gave a thumbs up to the group.

"Okay we're all set for tomorrow night, I have his bloodscent now so we can track him." Akemi informed everyone. Hattori was kinda of creeped out that Akemi had technically just drank another person's blood while Shinku nodded his praise to her.

"Why don't we track him down now?" Korone suggested, getting a glare from Akemi.

"Because I'm tired and need to sleep." Akemi said, sticking her tongue out at Korone before heading back to her room. The others followed suit, except for Shinku. He stared at the moonless sky, lost in his deep thoughts.

"So, they already found us. I'll have to tell the others sooner or later..."

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Demon King Daimao

Chapter 3

There were no more attacks reported for the next three days, much to everyone's relief. "It appears we have halfway succeeded. No more attacks have been reported, but our assignment was to capture or at least identify the culprit." Korone explained to the others who were wondering why Akuto seemed a little stressed today. Korone then proceeded to eat a rice cracker.

"Don't remind me, Korone. I didn't want to scare them away, I wanted to catch them." Akuto was exasperated.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? No more attacks means no more attacks and if they ever come back we'll catch them with the help of Korone and Akemi's tracking prowess. There's no way they will escape." Hattori sure did sound confident. "But speaking of Akemi, where is she?"

"She's a little bloodsick, so she stayed in bed today." Shinku seemed to have popped out of nowhere, sufficiently spooking everyone but Korone.

"A little warning would be nice." Akuto muttered after seating himself again with Hattori nodding her agreement.

"Bloodsickness? Even I haven't heard of that and I'm a liridan." Korone admitted, to which Shinku shrugged.

"It's a little complicated and I don't fully understand it myself, but it's a disease unique to bloodwalkers. To make a long story short, her body is accepting and rejecting the foriegn blood at the same time."

"Isn't that extremely unusual because I heard that bloodwalkers can manipulate all properties of blood." Korone seemed to know more than most, but that was to be expected.

"I assume that would be things like the blood type and the nature of mana in the blood?" Akuto asked.

"Good assumption, but everyone's different and their bodies react differently to different things. It could be that just one protein is off, or the mana is slightly to volatile and then you are bloodsick. Just like that."

"I'm about to be sick if we keep talking about this." Hattori looked a little queezy.

"Sorry, but I'm leaving anyways. I have some business to take care off." And just like that Shinku was already halfway down the hallway.

"Do you guys ever get any, weird vibes from him?" Akuto asked.

"Yeah, he's a little off. But he's a good guy, always looking out for his sister. Why do you ask?" Hattori looked inquisitively at Akuto.

"I get the feeling he's hiding something. He always leaves the guy's dorm at around the same time."

"Exactly eleven thirty p.m. to be precise." Korone added.

"And he doesn't return until late into the night."

"Three a.m right on the dot."

"So what, do you think he's like sleepwalking or something?" Hattori didn't like where this was going.

"For three and a half hours? I don't think so, but I can't check it out tonight. So the real question is can I ask you two to see what he does at night?"

"WHAT!? You want me to stalk...Shinku?" Hattori was caught completely offguard, and slightly terrified.

"Okay." Korone's answer was expressionless.

"I'll help Achan." Keena had been quiet until now, daydreaming.

"Fine, but just this one time." Hattori said with a sigh.

The three of them had gathered just outside the boy's dorm out of sight. "I can't believe we are seriously doing this."

"Don't worry Junko, it's for Achan!"

"Be quiet Keena. We don't want to get found out here, it will look suspicous." Hattori clamped her hand over Keena's mouth.

"Shh, it's time." Korone told them and watched the door with anticipation. They watched him noiselessly open the door, look around and step outside, and quietly close it. There wasn't even a squeak. They followed him for a good thirty minutes before he started slowing down.

"What's he doing?" Hattori was squinting her eyes, trying to see what Shinku was doing.

"He's sniffing the air for rice." Keena reasoned. He then went back to his normal pace and Korone had a revelation.

"The Calcerous Cave? Why would he come in here?" Korone looked to others, hoping for answers but instead she recieved confused looks and shrugs. The followed him inside and Hattori and Keena nearly screamed. He was stripping, revealing his toned body. But that's not what caught their attention, there were scars all over his body of every different shape and size. He neatly folded his clothes and left them in a pile on the water's edge before heading into the larger side of the cave.

"We're going to follow him, aren't we?" Hattori asked, the depression evident on her face. Korone was already down to her underwear.

"You two can stay here and I will tell Akuto what he's up to." Korone said.

"No! You are just doing this to impress Achan!" Keena followed after her.

"I won't be defeated by either of you!" Hattori went in after getting over her hesitation. It was only natural considering that last time she was here she was naked and Akuto had seen her. They came up on the other side and hid behind a rock while watching Shinku. He was just sitting there with his eyes closed and a troubled look on his face.

"I wonder what he's thinking about, I hope it's rice." Keena commented. He stayed like that for a solid hour. He was just about to leave when he sniffed the air and he became deadly serious.

"Show yourself or die, you can't hide. I'll find you." The three girls panicked at first, thinking he was talking to them as he walked over in their direction. But he was interrupted when a girl jumped on his back. No one except Shinku seemed to recognize her.

"Calm down, it's me." There was someone hiding in the shadows, someone they couldn't see. Shinku relaxed, easing himself into the water again.

"Well didn't you pick a grand time to come see me. Obviously something big is about to go down, so what is it?" He asked, trying unsuccessfully to look at his companion.

"Be ready, tomorrow night is when the big event will go down. Tonight expect some them to test this place."

"So why the hell am I here?! If there are people out there getting hurt, I need to help them!" Shinku declared, standing up and wrapping himself in the towel he brought. There was a collective gasp from the girls, his whole body appeared to be covered in scars.

"I guess know we know why he always wears pants and long sleeves." Korone mentioned.

"Calm down, so quick to act. If you always acted like this, you might get noticed. I'm just making sure that you do what you are supposed to do. Don't tell anyone about this until tomorrow. Otherwise you will have failed us and all your little friends at this academy will probably die. Have a nice night." Shinku remained in the hotsprings for about ten more minutes before getting ready to leave.

"Leave...Now! He'll catch us if we stay too much longer." Hattori said in a panicked whisper before trying her best to quietly go back under the rock wall and get to the cave entrance with Keena and Korone following suit. They appeared to have gotten in and out without being noticed much to their relief.

"We have a lot to tell Achan tomorrow." Keena said seeming unfazed by the events that just occured.

"But it will have to wait until tomorrow. Don't you think it will kinda be suspicious if we girls all head into the boy's dorm this late at night." Hattori voiced her concern.

"She's right, and Akuto is already branded a pervert. So we will tell him tomorrow." With that the girls dispersed back to their own respective rooms. unbeknownst to them, they were all being watched by a pair of eyes, tracking their every movement.

Please R&R also sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be a lot more...something


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Demon King Daimao

Chapter 4

Hattori, Korone, and Keena passed a very troubled looking Shinku on their way to report their findings to Akuto. "So did you guys happen to find anything...off about him?" Akuto asked, folding his arms on the table.

"We don't know much, but he's definitely not just a normal student." Hattori said, remembering last night.

"Something big is apparently about to go down and I do believe we are going to be involved." Korone chimed in.

"Yeah there was this shadowy looking girl in the hotsprings with Shinku and she said all kinds of crazy things." Keena looked uneasy.

"Well that interesting, considering Shinku just warned me to watch my back a few minutes earlier." Akuto looked down the hall where Shinku had skulked away, looking extremely apprehensive. "You guys better be ready for anything and I mean anything. I get the feeling that today will be especially...different."

Shinku knocked on Akemi's door. "Hey Akemi. I hate to make you do something while you're feeling bad but, you need to go hang out with your friends just for today okay, but be back here by sundown?"

"Don't wanna, still feeling nasty." A rough voice answered his call.

"Come on, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Shinku was prepared to use force if necessary.

"No way, I'm not leaving! Wait, no stop...I'll go." Shinku had knocked the door open and already was dragging Akemi halfway across the floor. Akemi got to her feet and dusted herself off. "Why is it so important anyways?" She noticed that Shinku seemed extremely on edge.

"The cycle is going to start soon, it's only a few days off." Shinku responded before briskly exiting from the room. "Don't have much time, it's getting close to sundown." He muttered as he went to his own room. He reached under his bed, searching for the duffelbag he kept there. He gingerly placed the bag on the bed before carefully unzipping it as his heart filled with both dread and excitement. He found himself staring at a featureless crimson mask, a matching crimson overcoat, and a wakizashi about one foot long. He took a moment to reflect on what he was about to do just before his senses kicked in. "Someone is watching me." He thought quietly, before scanning the room without moving. He found no evidence of an intruder but he was sure that he had felt another's eyes upon him. He shook it off as the world crept into the orange and pink glow of sunset, he was out of time. He donned the mask, coat, and stuck the wakizashi out of sight in his belt. He shuddered at the thought of having to use a blade by this was an emergency. He met Akemi inbetween the boy's and girl's respective dorms. She was dressed similarly except her mask had a small slit for the mouth and was a few shades lighter than his.

"Just how do you think the two of us will stop...whatever is going on tonight?" Akemi knew it was something big for Shinku to be dressed in their traditional war attire but still didn't know what.

"Can I fill you in later, right now we have bigger problems." He said as jet black and dark gray clouds began crackling overhead with energy. "They picked a stormy night, that's not usual. Something is definately" He stopped himself when he saw the rain. The tiny droplets of water were varying shades of light black and gray. "Akemi we're not going to be able to see a lot when the fighting starts, I trust you'll handle yourself. But yell and I will find you." Shinku warned as the peculiar rain began to coat the school grounds, only it seemed to evaporate immediately causing a thick dark mist to linger. Shinku had somehow forseen this, leaving a very confused Akemi alone in the rain and mist.

It was morning by the time the mysterious mist finally receded. Shinku and Akemi had stood out there all night and nothing happened. "Way to make me feel even worse." Akemi coughed out before heading back to the room.

"No that can't be, they were supposed..." Shinku looked extremely distrubed by this as he walked shamefully back to his room and put on his normal clothes. "Something just doesn't add up."

"I think something's wrong with him." Hattori told Akuto, looking at Shinku. He hadn't said a word all day and had a very contemplative look on his face.

"He's on edge about something, but I don't know what." Akemi interjected herself into the conversation. Her illness seemed to have left no traces after a good day of sleep.

"Well perhaps it's just a misunderstanding?" Akuto commented.

"Why would a misunderstanding have us out all" Akemi was interrupted by her brother.

"It's perfectly fine to be worried about me, but I won't just sit here and let you throw out ridiculous ideas. That's enough out of you Akemi." Shinku's words were like ice. He stepped out of the room.

"Geez that was kind of harsh. You all right?" Hattori looked to Akemi.

"Yeah it's just that...he's usually not like this. Something is really wrong. Akuto could you go talk to him?"

"Uhh sure, if you think it will help."

A short but important chapter that will *spoiler*


End file.
